


Is It Meant To Be

by pinkcuts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Lukanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcuts/pseuds/pinkcuts
Summary: This is a Lukanette story so please don't share any hate if you can help it but basically its about drama and forced relationships I can't say too much without spoiling but I can say there are alot of cute and challenging relationships do you think Luka and Marinette has what it takes to be together or will the obstacles ruin there relationship? Anyway ihope you enjoy my story please comment or send me any feedback you have😁
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1 - The Meet

Sabine Yells from the stairs that lead up to Marinette's room and tells, "Wake up Marinette or you're going to be late to school!" 

Marinette groans and yells back "Coming mom!" Marinette slowly wakes up and forces herself out of her comfortable bed and slowly brushes her teeth, and changes her clothes after she gets ready, she drags herself downstairs and eats her breakfast.

Then she says goodbye to her parents and walks to school to meet up with Alya.  
Alya waves at Mari and shouts, "Hey girl!!!" Marinette Yells back "Hey!!" And hugs Alya. 

Alya pulls away from the hug and asks "Are you excited for our first day of junior year? Marinette replies "Yes!! Plus I heard we are having three new students in our class, I am so excited to meet them. " Alya pulls out her phone and says "I know right I'm gonna see if they will let me post them on my blog." 

They both giggle, then the class bell rings. Alya puts her phone away in her blue bag and says hastily, " Oh, that's the bell, later girl." and she runs to class.

Marinette says "Okay, see you later" and starts walking to class. Two minutes later, Marinette realizes she forgot her notebooks in her locker, so she decides to go get them before she becomes late for class.

Mari runs to her locker and grabs her notebook, "Got it!" Marinette, exclaimed as soon as she closes her locker, the 5-minute warning bell, rings Marinette looks at the time, alarmed and shouts frantically, "Oh, no the bell, I better hurry!" 

She runs to class, but on her way, she bumps into someone there was a loud thud and all you could hear was the groan from both of them.

Marinette looks up and sees an attractive teenage boy of fair skin. He has a Roman nose, pale pink lips, light aqua blue eyes, and medium-length black hair that has dyed teal blue tips.

The boy shyly but hastily says "I'm so sorry are you okay?" He stands up and reaches his hand out to help Marinette stand on her feet, Marinette accepts his kind gesture and blushes while stuttering "wha-a-t no I'm the one who should be dorry ah! I mean sorry ugh I'm such a clutch I mean klutz!!!"

Marinette facepalms at her horrible grammar and then bends down to pick up her notebook while looking red as a tomato.

Marinette's POV  
wow Marinette, smooth, real, smooth, just pick up your notebooks and leave before you embarrass yourself, even more

The boy chuckles and blushes a little and says in a soft tone "Here allow me" He helps Marinette pick up her books Marinette blushes and looks at him with a certain sparkle in her eyes, she was observing him he was wearing a white shirt with a black Jagged Stone imprint and black jeans ripped at the knee. He also wears a brown leather bracelet, yellow and orange wristbands, and his fingernails are painted black.

He has a sky blue jacket with a navy blue hoodie underneath, as well as a black high top converse with multi-colored Flowers. He wears a black ring with silver outlining on his left pointer finger and black gauges in his ears.

Marinette's POV  
Oh he must be a jagged stone fan as well that's at least something we have in common I'll keep that in mind for the future.

The thoughtful boy Notices Marinette's staring and asks concerned, "Is there something wrong?" Marinette snaps out of her wandering gaze and answers, "oh uh, bothing I-I mean nothing" As she is shaking her hands frantically, "I was just uh wondering how come I haven't seen you before.... That's all"

He smiles and grabs Marinette's hand and places a nice soft kiss on the knuckles of her hand and looks at her straight in the eyes and says "I'm Luka, Luka, Couffaine I'm one of the new students here what's your name?"

Marinette Stunned from Luka's gesture looking red as a tomato, not even able to talk normally, she somehow managed to stubble what seemed like words and said, "I-I-I'm Ma-Ma-Marinette I-I m-mean Marinette mice... NICE to its feet....MEET fou ah I mean you..."

Marinette's POV  
Ughhh Someone, please take me out of my misery

Luka's POV  
She's so cute when she stutters

Luka seemed concerned and upset, so Marinette stopped her stuttering and asked "What's wrong Luka?" Luka shook his head and said, "Oh nothing much it's just that you're the first person I met here and I seemed to have spooked you already."

Marinette tried to explain to Luka " OH no no no, it's not that you spooked me it's just that you caught me off guard that's all I'm normally like this when I meet new people it's one of my curses so don't worry?", Luka smiled and right before he could respond the one-minute warning bell rang and Marinette freaked out, and she started talking so fast Luka had a hard time understanding her.

"OHNOIMALMOSTLATEIGOTTOGETTOCLASSBEFOREIGETINTROUBLETHENTHETEACHERWILLHATEMEANDEVERYONEWILLTEASEMEANDI'L NEVERPASSCLASSTHENIWIILNEVERGETACCEPTEDINTOMYDREAMDESIGNSCHOOLANDMYLIFEWILLBERUINED!!!!" After her rambling, she fell to her knees almost in tears, panicking Luka, chuckled and asked, "what's your next class?"

Marinette, still in a bit of a panic " E-english", Luka laughed again at her little stutter and helped her up again then he suggested " Don't worry you can just say you were helping me get to class besides.... We do have the same class after all", giving a little smirk "R-really we have the same flass together?"

Marinette asked shocked yet very happy Luka, let out a subtle chuckle " Well we have the same CLASS together but I do know anything about a.....flass you said?" Letting out yet another chuckle, Marinette blushed and turned her head with a bit of a fake attitude. "You know what I meant" they both laughed after that. Marinette let out a huge sigh of relief, and she looked at Luka trying to see any signs of discomfort but she didn't see a thing all she saw was happiness and pride, so she jumped up and thanked Luka a billion times and gave him a hug, and Luka walked Mari to class like promised both giving a little blush

Marinette's POV  
OMGOMGOMG I can't believe I hugged him I was way out of line what if he thinks I'm weird I couldn't, even say, two words without stuttering ah, he's gonna think I'm a freak! But he did kiss my hand but I bet it doesn't mean anything ugh stop it YOUR IN PARIS FOR GOODNESS SAKE. You need to be focusing on school you have no time for things like this so just go on as nothing happened.......... BUT THINGS DID HAPPEN ugh I gotta tell Alya about this asap. 

Luka's POV  
She's such an extraordinary girl I'm so glad she's the first person I met I hope we stay friends.....maybe even more one day 

After about 2 minutes of Silence, Marinette finally decided to break the ice "So... I see you're a Jagged Stone fan." as she pointed at his shirt Luka smiled and gave a small embarrassed chuckle "Yeah, he's my idol, my mom used to play with him at his concerts, but then he replaced her, but I hold no grudges, it didn't have a huge impact on my mom, in fact it inspired her to make her own band. Then me a juleka both Learned how to play an instrument since we were in diapers, I learned the guitar, that's why I carry it everywhere it's part of me and one day I wanna grow up and be just like Jagged."

He pauses, then blushes a bit and continues "and hopefully I'll have someone special with me to support me through everything someone to comfort me you know", Marinette blushes a bit not knowing what to say.

"That's a beautiful dream Luka I really hope you can achieve your goal and if you need anything I'll do my best to help in any way?" They both give each other gentle Smiles and Luka says "Thanks Marinette..... or should I say Ma-Ma-Marinette", Marinette blushed while Luka laughed his heart out and Marinette soon joined him.

They made it to class right before the late bell rang Mrs. Bustier asked why they were almost late and Luka and Mari explained their "situation" after that they were assigned to be table partners, so they went to their seats and began class looking like blushing fools.


	2. Chapter 2 - Someone new

(After Class)

Marinette and Luka packed up and left the classroom once they were both out of class, Marinette thanked Luka for walking with her to class. They started waking their own separate ways, but before they could completely part ways Marinette and softly asked, "H-hey I was wondering since your few...NEW would you want to by any chance...dit. SIT with me and my friend Alya?"

Luka was a bit stunned by the question, therefore, causing a still silence for about 5 seconds Marinette started to regret asking that question and started frantically panicking inside and out.

"It's fine I know you frobably.....PROBABLY have domeone...SOMEONE else to sit with besides who wouldn't wanna sit with rambling me Anyway I'm a mess so just forget I ever asked see you around huka...LUKA!"

She starts to walk away thinking about an escape plan to avoid Luka since she can't ever face him again after how she acted. But before she could get too far, Luka ran to her trying to stop her and yelled "MARI WAIT!!!"

She hesitated but decided to stop and slowly turned around with her head down full of shame and embarrassment. He then bent down to her height and placed both hands on her shoulders with concern written all over his face, he then begged, "Marinette, please look at me."

She slowly looked to see a concerned and sad Luka he then continued, "I'm sorry I didn't answer immediately I was just surprised you asked that's all I'd be honored to sit with you and your friend... Alya right?" Marinette nodded, and he continued, "And don't think you're a mess, yes you ramble and stutter but I... I personally think it's cute and unique."

Marinette let out a small gasp in disbelief and blushed as she looked into Luka's eyes, seeing that he was serious. She also noticed he was blushing a little even though he was trying to hide it.

Something took over she couldn’t tell what it was but all of sudden she felt this big rush confidence.

As a result she placed her hand on his face and laid her head on his and whispered "Thanks Luka" Luka didn't know where her courage came from, but he secretly liked it, so he played along and whispered "Anytime Ma-Ma-Marinette." They both let out a heartfelt laugh it felt like they were in their own universe. They never wanted to leave, but unfortunately a crusty old school bell rang and disturbed their perfect world fantasy and were snapped back into reality.

Marinette lost every bit of confidence she had and pushed him away, looking more flustered than she had ever been before, "I-I-I'm sorry that was way out of line what I just did you probably hate me now don't you?"  
Marinette said in a panic Luka gave her a genuine smile and without answering her question he said "I'll see you at Lunch Marinette and walked off to class, but before he completely disappeared he stopped again and said "I could never hate you Marinette, so don't ever think that now get to class before you become late again." and he walked off

Marinette's POV  
OMGOMGOMG okay...okay... calm down Marinette hopefully you didn't scare away Luka all you have to do is not do whatever it is, you did again.......but if it did happen again I wouldn't mind...AAHHH, what are you thinking you know what just forget about it and go on to class.

Luka's POV   
Thanks to Mari I finally have more inspiration for my music and who knows she may be the star of my next song

By the time Marinette had finally calmed down her wandering thoughts about the Luka incident, she made finally made her way to class. Once she entered the classroom she took the last available seat and waited for her partner to arrive, but the tardy bell rang and no one else showed up.

So Marinette just assumed she would be taking her design course by herself this year and started taking out her supplies and as she was doing, so she heard someone entering class, but she assumed it was another teacher, so she didn't bother to check. After she was done taking her things out she heard someone walking towards her table and sat next to her.

She turned around to see a handsome, fair-skinned, slender teenage boy with brushed-back blond hair that is swept to the right, emerald green eyes, and has a rosy tint on his cheeks, nose, and the tips of his ears. He looked about half a head taller than Marinette, she stared at him for a few seconds while he was looking at her design book after a while he noticed she was staring at him, and he chuckled and asked with a cheeky smile "You like what you see?"

Marinette blushed and said "N-no I-I mean yes I m-mean kinda... ANYWAY, I just haven't seen you before, so I was wondering if you were one of the new kids or not, The boy smiled and said "I'm Adrien Agreste and you are?"

"Marinette", she answered with a sweet smile, "Nice to meet you, Marinette"

Marinette's POV  
He is Gabriel Agreste, son! And he is gonna be MY design Partner just stay calm and act cool, DO NOT scare him away

Adrien's POV  
She seems to be a kind person and she seems to be a talented designer based on the designs in her notebook I hope we can friends 

He then Commented, "I love the designs in your notebook you should become a designer"  
Marinette blushed a shade darker and said in a soft whisper "T-thanks Adrien and that's actually my dream I want to work at your father's company."

After her shy confession she tilted her head down out of embarrassment, and she tried to slowly slide her design book aside, so he couldn't see it but Adrien noticed and placed his hand on top of hers to stop her from hiding her designs.

He put his other hand on her chin raising up her face, making her look into his eyes as he slid closer to her making their heads and lips almost meet, he then whispered "Don't try to hide your drawing I actually think they are awesome besides I would be so excited to work with you once you get accepted into my father's company."

Marinette was speechless and just sat there with blush covering her entire body  
Adrien quickly realized what he just did " I am so sorry I watch way too many romance animes they always do stuff like that. I just thought I could do it in real life but basically it doesn’t work that way I guess you can already assume that I don’t get out much." 

Marinette laughed "No No its fine I completely get It I have my fair share of romance animes I completely get it." she then gave him a soft and understanding smile

After Adrien and Mari talked about anime for about 10 minutes the teacher finally decided to start class

The first half of the class was pretty easy, then during the second half the teacher had an announcement "Alright class before this period is over I would like to announce your first project of the school year which is called the buddy system.  
Yes, I know the name sounds childish but I think the name fits the project very well because in this project you and your table partner will have to work together to make a design of your choice. While you are doing this project I want you to get to know your partner and what their work ethic is, what their strengths and weaknesses are. By the end of the project you and your partner should be able to come up with some sort of system to where when I assign a design you automatically know who does what and be able to trust them to do it, you will have 1 month to complete this project. I am giving you the rest of your class to discuss your designs I want a picture of your design turned in by the end of the week oh and also this project will not be done fully in class there for you and your partner must discuss. When and where you will work on this because you will be doing this OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL now if there are no more questions you may begin."

Marinette's POV  
SERIOUSLY we have to do this assignment outside od school..... that means me...and ADRIEN have to go to each others house oh now this is gonna be a disaster, a disaster.

Adrien's POV  
Oh...so we have to work at each other's house finally an excuse to go out this is gonna be awesome.


	3. Chapter 3 - New acquaintance

After Class, Marinette was dying to go to lunch to tell Alya about the two new kids when met (and to see Luka ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )

(At the cafeteria)  
Marinette made her way to the cafeteria after 2 long boring classes. As she entered the crowded area she immediately looked for Alya. She eventually saw Alya at the back of the cafeteria sitting next to a tall, slender teenager, with short dark brown hair, tan skin, and amber eyes.

He was wearing a plain red cap, uses black-rimmed glasses, and often has a pair of dark gray, blue, and orange headphones hung around his neck. He typically wears a short-sleeved blue shirt with an eye design on the front (a design involving a black pupil, white sclera, a dark gray upper eyelid with lashes, and a light blue lower lid). Around his jeans is a brown belt, and while most of it is hidden by his shirt, one tip sticks out a little bit below the hem. Additionally, he wears lime green, pink, red, blue, and yellow wristbands around his right wrist, blue-gray jeans, and red and white high collar shoes with a white knight design on the tongues.

She noticed that the pair were blushing like love sick fools and obviously were enjoyed each other's company, so Marinette being the kind human she is she decided to sit at an empty table by herself at the very back of the cafeteria. Mari didn't mind sitting by herself she actually preferred it at times she only felt uncomfortable this time because that means if Luka actually did decide to sit with her she would be stuck with him by herself. She can barely face him again after that last stunt she pulled.

As she was worrying about having to sit with Luka by herself for an hour she noticed that 10 minutes have passed and Luka hasn't shown up, so she stood up and did a brief look around the place. To see if she could find him but there was no sign of him, so she just sat down thinking that Luka decided not to come.

Another 5 minutes had passed and still no sign of him, Marinette was both relived and sad that he wasn't going to show so to get her mind off of her wondering thoughts she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

but before she could open her eyes back up, someone came up behind her and put their hands on her eyes and said in a playful voice "Guess who!"

Marinette froze for a second but then recognized that person's voice almost instantly and made a cheeky smirk and said "Hey, Alya"

Alya let out a huge sigh in defeat while laughing, "You always figure me out.", Marinette gave a small laugh "That's because you are the only that does that every single time."I'll get you one of these days," Alya says as she nudges Marinette, "We will see about that.", Marinette responds  
After laughing and talking for 5 minutes. Alya remembers why she came over to Marinette "Oh yeah I almost forgot to ask why you didn't come sit with me today like you normally do?"

Marinette just started laughing and without saying anything thing she pointed to the DJ that was wearing headphones while listening to some beats Alya did nothing but blush and gave an awkward laugh and said "Look girl just because I have some boy over doesn't m  
ean you can't sit with me in fact I wanted you to come sit with us so you could meet him."

Marinette gave a small smile and said "Three days" Alya was confused, so she repeated herself "You get three days alone with him to see if he his the one. I will sit with you on the fourth day to meet him deal?"

Alya gave Marinette a huge hug, "Thanks girl you're the best but I still don't like the idea of you sitting alone.", Marinette brushed off what Alya said and reassured her by saying "I'll be fine I'm stronger than I look you know." As she tried to flex off her "Muscle" They laughed, and after 5 more minutes of talking Alya finally went back to talk to her new mystery guy, leaving Marinette all by herself again.

Another 15 minutes have passed and Marinette finally finished her food, so she decided to start drawing in her design book. As soon as she started drawing again another pair of hand appeared on her eyes, Marinette already knew who it was, so she exposed her once again, "I know it's you, Alya you already did this once so what makes you think I am going to fall for it again?" 

She gave a small laugh thinking she exposed her best friend again but before she could get too happy she heard a male voice behind her, correcting her false accusation

"Not quite guess again." Marinette froze for a second, not knowing who it was, so after 1 minute of awkward silence, the boy laughed, moving his hand and leaned over to Marinette's neck to show his face.

As soon as Marinette saw who it was, she nearly fell out of her seat


	4. Chapter 4 - A guy from the past

Marinette slightly turned her head around to see Nathaniel with a big fat grin on his face and as soon as she saw him her heart dropped about a million feet underground.  
"Hey Marinette.... Long time no see." Marinette almost instantly went into tears just by hearing his voice say her name.

*MARINETTE'S POV*  
Why?.....why is he here when did he get here WHAT is he doing here? And why is he being so nice all of a sudden as if nothing had ever happened?

Before the bluenette could continue asking unanswered questions, Nathaniel leans towards her  
"What's the matter Mari don't you miss me?" Marinette gritted her teeth and without taking a second look at him she said "Y-you bastard." She shoved the red-haired boy out of her face and ran away trying her best to hold back her tears and anger.

As Marinette was running all she could think about was he how much he changed and why he was back? He looked a lot different from the old timid kid he was 2 years ago  
He changed a lot since the last time him and Mari met When they last met, they weren't on good terms, but Mari doesn't like to think about it.

Especially after he was sent away, she was sure she had gotten rid of him this time, so she has no idea why he is back. Just the thought of him gave her a head ache Yet the same questions kept ringing in her head. After about 2 minutes of walking around, she decided to stop and sit next to a random (almost empty) classroom door and just sat there and cried until someone bent over and place their hands on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Marinette tried her best to wipe her face off before anyone could see her  
After she wiped her face, she looked up to see Luka, who had concern written all over his face.

She tried her best to hold in her tears and managed to make a fake smile "O-oh h-hey Luka, how are you? and what are you doing here shouldn’t you be at lunch?" Luka took a deep sigh and said "Mari, you know I wasn't born yesterday right?"

He then crouched down and sat next to her, placing his guitar next to him, Marinette turned the other way, making sure Luka couldn't see her red swollen eyes from crying, "W-what are you taking about?" Luka just gave a soft yet serious smile and said "I can tell when someone is crying or trying to fake a smile."

Marinette turned around and saw how nice and caring Luka was being even though they had just met hours ago. The thought of that made Marinette burst into tears, she couldn't hold her tears back anymore she curled up in a ball and just let the tears flow.

It hurt Luka to see her like this, so he took his Jacket and wrapped it over her shoulders, hoping it would help comfort her a little. Since he didn't think it was his place to hug her or comfort her in the way he knows how. After 2 minutes of her crying the bell had rung, signaling the students that lunch was over and it was time to go to class. Marinette, made a frustrated sigh and tried her best to stop herself from crying, so she could crunch through the rest of her day.  
After she calmed herself down, she stood up and gave Luka back his Jacket, but he refused to take it.

"What's the matter, why won't you take the jacket?"  
Luka stood up while giving a small chuckle, "I think you're still gonna need it for a while." Marinette was confused so Luka went up to the bluenette and told her to close her eyes, she listened and covered her eyes.

Luka took her to the classroom they were sitting next to and closed the door to make sure no one would come in Marinette heard the door close and a rush a fear shot through her body, causing her to instantly freak out and fall to her knees. Crying while having horrible flashbacks  
Luka instantly ran to her and asked her is she okay but as soon as Luka got close to her she pushed him away, begging him to get back as she was slowly sliding away from him.

Luka was very confused and didn't understand what he did wrong, so he kept his distance and tried slowly to figure out why Mari was acting this way, "Marinette what's wrong did I do something wrong?" All she could mutter out was "Please I'm begging you don't hurt me I'll do anything please... "

Luka was now more concerned than anything "H-hurt you what do you mean I would never hurt you, Marinette what would make you think such a thing?" She pointed at the door and whispered "T-the door, y-you closed the door and there's only two of us in here besides you didn't come to lunch like you said you would and you stayed here for the whole lunch so you could set something up to do something awful to me right? And you are probably the one who sent Nathaniel to get me right? So your plan could go into motion."

The black and blue haired boy was very hurt and confused that she thought he would do such a thing to her. He didn't know who this Nathaniel kid was, so he knew he had to try his best to explain to her the situation, "Like I said before I would never hurt you I swear the reason why I didn't come to lunch was because I had this amazing idea for a song and I had to write it down immediately before I forgot it. Since I hadn't been inspired for a while and second, the reason why I took you into this room alone was because me and you both know you are in no condition to go back to class. I thought I would take you somewhere private that way no one would see you and you could get the composure you needed. I can swear to you I have no idea who Nathaniel is and I don't have any intention of hurting you whatsoever." 

The bluenette blushed and calmed down a bit but was still cautious. Luka noticed her loosing up, so he took this opportunity to make sure she stayed that way, "If it makes you feel more comfortable I will leave and come check on you after class."

Marinette just stared at him wondering if she could trust him or not, so he took her silence as his cue to leave, so he walked to the door to open it and leave and as soon as he opened the door he felt a slight tug on his shirt. "W-where are you going I never said you could leave." Marinette said as she looked away to hide her blush.

Luka just smiled and closed the door back up and took Mari to a desk and tried to make her feel comfortable hoping she would open to him about why she was upset.


End file.
